Hoy es el día
by AndresF
Summary: Monólogo interno de Kyon antes, durante y después de tener sexo con Haruhi. Pequeño experimento lleno de líneas absurdas, solo para matar el rato. Nada de esto es serio en ningún sentido de la palabra :)


**Hoy es el día**

Ya es la hora. Sí, señor. Todo listo, ¿verdad? ¿Ropa elegante pero divertida? Listo ¿Perfume de galán? Listo ¿Mentas? Listo ¿Erección? Li-li-listo. Sí, señor. Haruhi no sabe lo que le espera.

Entro al auto de papá (prestado, no robado), subo las ventanas y agito el aromatizador para que las energías empiecen a correr y los líquidos del cuerpo fluyan en las direcciones correctas. Feng-shui anatómico, claro que sí. El sol se esconde y hay pocos autos en la vía, así que tengo espacio para desatar estos 1000 caballos de fuerza que traigo en los pantalones. Su casa no queda muy lejos, ya falta poco. ¿Estoy nervioso? ¡No! Sí lo estoy, ¿por qué estoy nervioso? Todo va bien, estoy en auto genial, a 200kmph en camino a tener sexo increíble con mi novia despampanante, ¿por qué estoy nervioso? No importa. Respira hondo, mueve el diafragma, haz bailar el estómago, controla tu cuerpo, ¡vamos! Eso es, estoy calmado. No lo estoy, estoy hiperventilando, ¡no! Rápido, toma una bolsa, eso es, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, encerar, pulir, muy bien. Ahora sí estoy calmado, es más, nunca dejé de estarlo, un ataque de ansiedad no puede acabar con mi deseo sexual, ¡ja!, esos me los como en el desayuno y quedo con hambre. Hablando de eso, tengo hambre, ¡no, no tienes hambre! Al menos no de comida, si sabes a lo que me refiero ;) ¿Por qué hablo así conmigo mismo? Lo que sea, pon música. Sí, buena idea. Eso me pone en el ánimo adecuado. Busca, Kyon, ¿dónde lo dejé? Aquí está, mi CD para ocasiones especiales, como cuando estoy a punto de tener sexo hasta que se sequen mis neuronas. Esa es una buena forma de morir.

" **Música para patear culos** " lee la carátula. Insértalo y dale _play_. ¿Sientes cómo el aire se llena de testosterona? Yo sí. Cuando mi música suena, soy invencible, soy invisible, soy in… soy in… soy un vikingo devorando el corazón de mis enemigos, soy un indígena americano eviscerando a los trabajadores chinos del ferrocarril, soy un forajido, quemando aldeas, tomando mujeres y comiéndome a sus hijos. Cuando mi música suena ya es demasiado tarde, escondan a sus féminas y prepárense para la batalla. _I'm waiting for the man, 26 dollars in my hand_. Eso es, The Velvet Underground queda bien para todas las ocasiones. Me excito de solo escucharlo, ¿me dará tiempo de masturbarme de aquí allá? No, faltan dos cuadras, lástima, recomiendan masturbarse justo antes de tener sexo si deseas rendir más tiempo. No importa, porque yo soy un bisonte salvaje con poderes psíquicos, puedo causarme un orgasmo con solo pensarlo y también puedo detenerlo. Ya llegué, respira hondo.

Me bajo del auto, con flores en la mano. ¿Para qué traje flores, y cuándo aparecieron en mi mano? Tengo que aprender a controlar estos poderes telequinéticos míos o algo malo va a ocurrir. ¡Dios mío, será verdad! La estoy viendo, está abriendo la puerta, tiene un vestidito negro y zapatillas. Se vistió para mí, está en su casa, pero se vistió especialmente para mí, me huele a jonrón con las bases llenas, ¡claro que sí! Acércate con cuidado, no muy rápido ni muy lento, las mujeres huelen el miedo en tu aliento a 100 metros de distancia. Camina con seguridad, entrégale las flores. Está sonriendo y me dice gracias. Vamos, di algo genial, que sea dulce pero _cool_ , sé distante pero íntimo, trátala bien pero hazle sentir que nunca serás completamente suyo.

–Saludos, señora mía.

 **¿QUËÉÊÈ?** ¿"Saludos, señora mía"?, demasiado Hamlet y Macbeth por una semana, maldita sea la clase de Literatura. Pero no importa, porque se rio, ¡llevas racha ganadora, Kyon! Pídele entrar, ella acepta. Su casa es bonita por dentro, nada lujoso, solo lo necesario, pero con muy buen gusto. Sus padres están de viaje por los próximos 3 días, ¿y la mejor parte? Hoy es viernes. "Maratón de sexo" tendrá otro significado cuando me vaya de aquí el lunes por la mañana. ¿Qué, qué dices, algo de tomar, té verde? ¡Claro que sí! Espera, nunca has tomado té verde, ¿a qué sabe, es dulce? No importa, sé fuerte, trágatelo de un tirón y mírala a los ojos y hazle saber todas las atrocidades que vas a hacerle durante las próximas 72 horas. Ya volvió, vaya, ese té sí que estuvo rápido. Claro que no, ya estaba preparado para cuando llegaste, Haruhi piensa en todo, creo que también tiene poderes como yo. No importa, siéntate a su lado y mírala a los ojos, así, eso es, contacto visual intenso. Si tuviera una sierra eléctrica cortaría la tensión sexual entre nuestras miradas. Mírala aún más profundo, une tu conciencia con la suya hasta que nos volvamos un solo ser multidimensional capaz de romper todas las leyes físicas, químicas y literarias y salirse con la suya. ¡Más profundo aún! Métete en sus ojos, entra a su alma, derrumba la puerta con un ariete y hazle salvajemente el amor a su espíritu.

¿Qué, cuándo empezamos a besarnos? No importa, bésala. Suave, luego duro. Ahora lento, luego rápido. Afuera y luego adentro. Izquierda, derecha, norte, sur, eso es, sigue la dirección del viento. Ahora muérdela, pero no muy fuerte. ¡No, idiota, fue demasiado fuerte! No, no lo fue, se está riendo, le gustó. ¡Tres de tres, voy invicto, nena! ¿Dije eso en voz alta? No, ¡ufff! Estuvo cerca, pero no te desconcentres, sigue besándola, ahora toca sus caderas. Las estoy tocando, las sigo tocando, aún las toco, parecen de mantequilla, son suaves y deliciosas. Ahora sigue hacia la cintura, acaríciala, hazla tuya, sube, sigue subiendo, toca sus senos, vamos, acarícialos, hazlos tuyos, ¡ahora hazlos aún más tuyos! Así me gusta, ahora ella toca mi pecho, y me dice algo al oído ¿que me quite la camisa? Dalo por hecho. En plan de Superman, me levanto y rompo mi camisa, los botones salen volando por doquier, rompen ventanas, tumban el candelabro y destrozan la vajilla china del siglo III, ¿a quién le importa? Antes de darme cuenta, estamos subiendo las escaleras, ella va adelante y lo único en lo que pienso es en su trasero perfecto. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo estrujo con las dos manos, Haruhi suelta una risita. ¡Cuatro de cuatro, vamos, fuerza! Ya en su cuarto le quito el vestido y admiro la perfección frente a mis ojos. Nos acostamos en la cama, Haruhi me quitó el pantalón y yo le quité el sostén. Hora de darme un festín con sus tetas (de tamaño nada despreciable, debo decir). ¡Wow!, son demasiado suaves, parecen malvaviscos, ¡saben a malvaviscos! Es la mujer perfecta, maldito el que la mire dos veces y no se llame Kyon. ¿Qué dices, quieres sexo oral? ¡A domicilio! _Ring-a-ding-ding-ding, I'm going down_. Esos Stone Roses y sus canciones/clínicas-de-educación-sexual son lo mejor que le ha ocurrido al Reino Unido desde las papas fritas con pescado. Vaya, Haruhi está como un bosque lluvioso aquí abajo, ¡mmmmm! Sabe a musgo. Eso es mueve la lengua, arriba, abajo, norte, sur, este, oeste, vamos, sigue la dirección del viento. Está arqueando la espalda, o sea que le gusta, ¡nada me sale mal hoy! ¿Qué, quieres que pare, y ahora tú quieres darme sexo oral? ¡Ven a mí! Eso es, sigue así, gran técnica, buenos fundamentos, excelente manejo de las cosquillas, buen pase, inmejorable control del balón, impecable juego aéreo, GOOOOOL! Vaya, estoy delirando. ¿Cómo dices ahora, quieres hacerlo de veras? Claro que sí, déjame conseguir el cond… ¿dónde está? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? RESPIRA HONDO, CONSÍGUELO, TÚ SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ. NO, NO LO SÉ.

Ya sé, piensa dónde lo dejaste, dónde lo viste por última vez, vamos, piensa, piensa, piensa. ¡Ajá, ya recuerdo! ¡Nooooo! Lo dejé en mi gaveta, con mis revistas (¿quién diablos usa revistas en el siglo XXI? Internet existe, Kyon). No, no puede ser. ¡Ya sé! Construiré una máquina del tiempo y viajaré al pasado para evitar que nos conozcamos y así evitarme este bochorno. ¡NO!, si hago, jamás tendremos sexo, y yo quiero tener sexo con Haruhi hasta que la Tierra sea vieja, las plantas se rebelen contra nosotros y… ¡Ahora sí que lo sé! Usa tus poderes para hacerlo aparecer en tu… sí, ahí mismo. ¿Misionero? Claro que sí, me encanta el misionero, "misionero" es mi tercera palabra favorita, si no estuviéramos teniendo sexo justo ahora probablemente estaría leyendo su definición en 13 diccionarios distintos. ¡Concéntrate!, eso es, justo ahí ¡uffff! Sigue así, un poco más rápido, ¡no, no, no, no, no tan rápido! Así me gusta más, mírame a los ojos, siente como te desnudo con mi mente. Es un buen momento para decir algo genial, que sea dulce pero _cool_ , sé distante pero íntimo, trátala bien pero hazle sentir que nunca serás completamente suyo.

–Vamozzz, nena, sabezz que azí me guzzzzztaaaa….

AAAAAAAAAARGH QUÉ PASA CONMIGO. ¿Qué, se ríe? ¡Kyon, nunca dejes a esta mujer! Espera, espera, siento que algo fuerte se acerca, sí, ya sé qué es, viene de a poco, dando pasos lentos y suav… No, no da pasos lentos y suaves, son rápidos y salvajes, no es amable, es una bestia de tres cabezas que corta con una espada samurái la jungla de mi resistencia sexual, cada rama, cada hoja, cada…. AAAAAAAAAAAH. Wow, eso fue intenso. Acabo de eyacular dentro de ti, se siente increíble, eres suave como un malvavisco, tu pelo huele a menta. Cásate conmigo, eres demasiado hermosa, te amo much…..

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…


End file.
